gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NGF1-NCX001 Tiger Gundam
The NGF-NCX001 Tiger Gundam is a featured in the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki, and was built for the nation of Neo China for the first Neo Gundam Fight. It is piloted by Lin Rue Chao, the young disciple of Neo China's previous Gundam Fighter, , carrying on the traditions of the Shaolin Temple. Origin Like the , the Tiger Gundam is designed to be both agile and highly adaptable, similar to the way Lin fights. The Tiger Gundam is limited on the long range weaponry, but the creativity of its pilot as well as the way its weapons can work allow it to be able to handle this perceived weakness. Its' speed fits into its name, as it can move on all fours like an actual tiger moves, pouncing on its prey. The idea was to symbolize the principle of Yin, just as Dragon Gundam had symbolized the ideology of Yang, to fit the mythical rivalry between the two creatures. The Emperor of Neo China had hoped that something different with ideals taken from the majesty and power of a tiger would fit to Neo China's approach to ask someone of the Shaolin to represent them in the Neo Gundam Fight. Tiger Gundam's light weight relative to most Gundams in the Neo Gundam Fight allows it to surprise its opponents, made more so from how Lin fights in such a unique fashion. Armaments ;* Beam Claw Affixed to both the wrists of the Tiger Gundam are three slots, which when Lin tightens her hands and flicks her wrists, reveals beam claws, which are the Tiger Gundam's principle close quarters weapons. The slashing motions can be done at such speed and with such power they can allow beam blades to shoot out of the claws, compensating for Tiger Gundam's lack of long range weaponry by the standard means that a majority of Gundams possess. ;* Tiger's Tail Like its inspiration, the Tiger Gundam has a tail attached to its backside. However, this tail is prehensile and can attack an opponent unexpectedly. Also, the Tiger's Tail can detach from the Tiger Gundam, and be used as either a pair of nunchakus or a bo staff, allowing more diversity in battle. ;* Feet Spike Hidden in the Tiger Gundam's feet are spikes that help it with scaling walls as well as moving at high speeds when on the ground. These spikes also can be applied to add more force to the Tiger Gundam's kicks, added more with Lin's training in martial arts under the tutelage of the Shaolin Temple. Special Attacks :* Bueikyaku (無影脚, Shadowless Legs) :A move from the school of Shaolin, which Lin learned from her sifu. The Tiger Gundam jumps high and gives a sequence of speedy kicks to the opponent. The kicks can be made more deadly thanks to its Feet Spikes. :* Tiger Slash (タイガー • スラッシュ) :Using its beam claws, the Tiger Gundam slashes the air, creating blades of energy outward for long range attacks. It also can use the beam claws to slash in an X motion, creating the Cross Tiger Slash (クロス • タイガー • スラッシュ). Trivia